A Vacation of Strange Consequence
by Darknile
Summary: My tale of survival after being stranded on some guy named Zack's island and being forced to endure a week-long vacation.


I wrote this story in response to a game board topic, called "What would you do if you could spend a day with the DOA girls." This is my very first fanfic ever, and must warn you that when I had first started writing it, I did not have the DOAXBV game at all, and I was under strain because my girlfriend dropped the bomb on me on the very same day that she was pregnant... NOT that it was bad news, just stressful. But I hope you'll enjoy it though!  
  
Story begins with all the girls just about to find out that they've just been hijinxed into a scam.  
  
It is late in the afternoon and the palm trees sway gently in breeze, but by the island casino we find Tina, one of the first arrivals to Zack island looking up at the sign above the entry and fuming.  
  
"No friggin' way!!! I can't believe I let that idiot Zack set me up!!!" Her face flushing red with anger.  
  
Hitomi in her girlish, but noticably German accented English, "I should agree with you, yes? But I think he forgot and did not get oot all the invites he is supposed to, yes? Some reason there are a lot of woman here, but not others like the ninju person, I think the name is Hayate, yes?" note: the mis-spells are not typos ^_^.  
  
Tina:"Uhhh, riiight. Um, I think you an me better stick together just to be safe okay?"  
  
Hitomi tilts her head to one side quizzically, "Oh-kay... I am surpised by this very much! I see you on the television and I am always thinking you are very strong and beautiful woman! We will be very good together, yes? I thank you for us being together very much!!! "  
  
Tina:" Ahh, you're welcome I guess.." face flushes red.  
  
Meanwhile elsewhere on the island, near the boat docking area LeiFang, waving frantically from a small cove at Helena, who is just getting of a yacht. LeiFang finally gets Helena's atention when she calls out in fluent but slightly broken French, "Madamoiselle Helena! Hi~!"  
  
Helena gets excited and runs over, they grasp each others hands and and practically vibrate with excitement.  
  
LeiFang:"Ooh it is very nice to meet you again! " she says beaming a very cute and bright smile on her face towards her dearest friend  
  
Helena:"You too! I have been waiting ever so long to meet you again! So how have your studies been? Are you almost finished?"  
  
LeiFang:"It is good, but I have been working more on my fighting skills as of late. I still have yet to win a match over JanLee. I cannot believe I have not seen him as of late? I have been looking for a fighting roster...I am sorry, but I have yet to find it of course."  
  
Helena:"How very odd... Shall we start looking together?" holding one hand to her face in question with a faint sparkle in her large blue eyes .  
  
LeiFang:"It is getting late so we shall start at a casino I that have seen earlier... Shan't we go then?"  
  
With that adorable smile LeiFang grabs Helena's hand and they start walking down the dock together.  
  
As they walk quickly down the catwalk chattering excitedly, a tall, cool yet elegant woman with white hair wearing a very lucky crystal blue wetsuit, calmly steps up out of a sleek blue motorboat with white stripes and strides unseen onto Helena's yacht and quickly starts searching one of the cabin bedrooms. Checking under the bed she finds what she is looking for. A pair of very skimpy red underwear.  
  
Breathing a great sigh of relief, she slips it in a barely noticable pocket she glides quickly out of the cabin and off of the large boat. Leaning over and picking up a rather slender but heavy duffle bag out of the motorboat, she whispers under her breath with a British accent,"I have honestly got to stop living like this....".  
  
Recalling briefly with a lush yet wry smile the time she had that night with some guy she had met while posing as Helena's personal servant during a party cruise...  
  
Then another brief flash in her mind of what it would have been like to actually have somebody who would always be there for her, and she could wake up to in the mornings instead of those once in a millenia one night stands she's always had with some total stranger who she could leave in a second...  
  
A rare but sudden feeling of distaste comes over her and she tosses the red undergarment into calm waves and almost as if out of thin air throws a small sleek dagger directly into the red see through (now)jellypants floating briefly on the waves, causing them to disappear instantly beneath the dock of her boat.  
  
"Another pound to be made, and this time I'm not going to play around..." she said, collecting herself to her normal cool exterior. Then with no further hesitation Christie hefted her bag and starts heading in the same direction as the first two girls.  
  
Back on the yacht a pair of hidden eyes watches nervously as Christie starts towards the Casino area. Slipping silently out of a small closet area on the deck of the ship Kasumi steps cautiously off of the yacht she had to stowaway on to get to this new tournament.  
  
But even as she was walked in the direction everyone else seemed to be headed she felt a cold chill up her back. Pausing for a moment on the dock, she listened to the area around her.  
  
The light beating of her own heart was all she could hear as well as a swish of the warm tropical breeze flowing through the palms.  
  
"I have to calm down, I HAVE TO CALM DOWN....", she repeated over and over to herself. "There is no one here who is after me...".  
  
With a few tears rolling down her cheek, Kasumi turns in another direction and decides to go somewhere where she could feel safe for once in her life.  
  
Yet another pair of eyes looked on from the top of the yacht as Kasumi went her seperate way.  
  
"Ch' that stupid runaway, always got her tail between her legs. Such an amateurish way of being ninja... Just watching her pretend to be one makes me sick! That sniffling idiot is so soft a bowl of pudding could crush her! With such a strong man as Hayate in our blood she doesn't even have the right to call him 'brother'! What a screw up!"  
  
Jumping down from the top of the yacht to it's deck and landing with a soft thump with the litheness of a cat's pounce Ayane cooly strides into the cabin kitchen, grabs a drink out of a small fridge making sure that there will be nothing else out of place except for the stolen peach Calpis(TM)*yum!*, then calmly heads out toward the deck.  
  
=Now here's where the fun really begins!= With the sun just barely going down on the horizon, a small rickity seaplane is just sidling up to the platform to let off an attractive, but pretty disheveled young man with stubble and and reeking of a bumpy, hot 8 hour plane ride.  
  
"MAN, that was a long flight!" Setting down my Lil' luggage mate from the plane on the dock I proceed to go through a 2 minute full body stretch routine.  
  
While bending down to stretch the back of my legs all of a sudden I get a sharp whack on the back of my head flooring me instantly, "SO ZACK! You have a LOT of nerve showing out and about like you just got here!!! Especially after what you did!!! ".  
  
"SWEET MOTHER OF G....!!!!", I yell. Slowly getting back up while holding the lump starting to bump on the back of my noggin.  
  
As I start tracing my eyes up slowly from the ground but with slightly out of focus vision I start to savor the curvacious sensuality of a dark beautiful woman with deep reddish hair (caused by the red sunlight just above the horizon) in front of me holding a clipboard with a barely noticable head shaped dent in it and poised for a second blow.  
  
"Uhhh, excuse me???" I ask perplexed and still rubbing my sore noggin.  
  
"OH! I'm SO sorry!!! My name is Lisa! I thought you were, oh... well maybe... I guess there is a real tournament here after all!" She says.  
  
"Uh, yeah that what I got this funky looking invation for...", I say holding out an envelope to her.  
  
Then I start to ramble as she checks the clipboard, "This is my first time doing this fighting tournament thing... Well actually I've never even heard of DOA until now, 'cuz I don't have pay per view which I hear it's on sometimes, and obviously it isn't legal in the States... and even in other countries I hear it's only by special invite in person anyway. Right?"  
  
"Uhm hmm. Now then, your name is Christie Mollen, age 22...right?" Lisa asks while marking off on the board.  
  
"Uh, no... My name is C-h-r-i-s, the initial T, and then Mollen, I noticed the "Christie" typo on the envelope, but I knew it was for me though, cuz' I am the only Mollen at that address and a name that can sound like that. haha..." I finish with a weak little laugh to try to make her smile.  
  
She does start to smile, but not for the reasons I am thinking for," I see... interesting." Carelessly tossing the clipboard over her shoulder into the sand she says, "Well I guess that's the entire list then... Follow me please."  
  
I grab my Lil' luggage mate and start to follow her as she heads in the direction of the hotel. "Excuse me, uh Linda?"  
  
"That's Lisa....Yes???"  
  
"What was that about?" I asked a big ol' confusion look on my face.  
  
"Well, how should I put it... You've been suckered just like the rest of us, there is no DOA tournament here and you're the first guy to show up....", and then chuckling to herself, "Looks like Zacky boy got greedy and even tried peeking on the next roster."  
  
"WHAAAT!!! No tournament?! I was really looking forward this too! Damn! Doesn't that mean I have to go home then?" as soon as the words leave my mouth I see the little rickety seaplane sputtering it's way on back to the gulf of Mexico overhead.  
  
Lisa observes the plane as well then pausing at the front of the hotel says, "Nope, you're stuck here for a week".  
  
"But what about those boats at the port? If I'm not gonna be making money fighting here then I'll be losing what little money I have at my UPS job back home! I'm a student! I need to make cash! Where am I gonna get the rent money for next month, and what about my student loan paybacks!!!!" A vein is standing out on my forehead.  
  
"Relax captain stress out! Even if we take that yacht it would be about 6 to 7 days anyway, so just look at it as a free scored vacation on that idiot Zack island!" Lisa grabs me by the arm and leads me into the hotel lobby.  
  
When I enter, Lisa immediatly heads over to the back of reception desk, picks key from the hotel key rack. "Here's your room, #26. That will be on the second floor to your right.... And you look like you're desperate for soap and water," she says with a prankish grin while handing over the key.  
  
Grabbing the key and waving a small goodbye as I head towards the elevator, "Yeah, thanks..."  
  
As I start to step off on the 2nd floor I start to think about how weird my first hour on this island had been..."God, I hope it isn't going to be like this all the time..." I mumble.  
  
Then I turn to my right and walk directly into a blonde woman striding confidently towards the elevator door.  
  
"Ooomph!" I gasp as I am bounced back slightly by the upper portion of her body and it's momentum.  
  
"Move it or lose it!" Tina says, rushing through the doors without looking up. All I get is a brief flash of the back of her blonde hair and a decent whiff of some fragant shampoo.  
  
"I am also sorry for the rush, yes? Please excuse..." says Hitomi slipping right by. I get a whiff of what smells like like a fresh bakery as the elevator doors close behind them.  
  
"This is getting stranger by the minute." I think as I head over to the door to my room.  
  
When I finally finished unpacking and taking my much needed shower, the room phone rang. "Y'ellow?"  
  
"You don't belong here..." A low voice says.  
  
"Who is this?" I demand  
  
"The supreme ruler of this jive, now get out..."  
  
"Hey, you're the one who invited me. 'sides, I couldn't even if I wanted to..."  
  
"What the? Don't think I'm not watching you man..." A little shakily, then a mumble in background "Punk dawg movin' up on my game."  
  
"Well, do you like to watch scary movies?"  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"I'll turn your face into one if I hear from you again." I say with a smooth menacing voice and hang up the phone.  
  
Checking the time at half past 6, I decided I may as well go out for a while and get to know the place. Heading outside I enjoy the faint glow of twilight just barely giving me enough light to check out the beautiful surroundings.  
  
"Niiiiice..." I slather. I decide to go to the casino which seemed to be the only place with anything going on. As soon as I enter, 4 pairs of eyes immediately turn in my direction from the blackjack table.  
  
"Well hey girls, here comes that lucky hunk now." Lisa says.  
  
My eyes widen as I finally get to see all 4 of these exsquisitely shaped women with each one perfectly filling out their exotic swimwear with georgously patterned sarongs wrapped around their waist.  
  
"Mrreow! He's IS pretty cute!" Tina spouts, for the first getting a good eye-full.  
  
Stepping forward and extending her hand to me "Hey, my names Tina. You've probably seen me in the movies lately though...!" she says giving my hand a pleasant squeeze followed by a heart-quickening wink. In the background my ears catch a barely noticable screech in the background.  
  
"Uh, Nice to meet you..." I say in a hazy slur. Tina continues,"This hear is my compadre Hitomi," Hitomi smiles and waves.  
  
"And thats Christie" She says pointing at Christie, who looks calmly up from the table at the mention of her name, raises an eyebrow of slight approval in my direction, then turns her attention back to the game.  
  
Lisa sensing an air of female competion in the making, tries to bring my attention to her "Hey Chris care to join us?"  
  
"Sure, I've got nothing else to do..." I say stepping up to the card table and grabbing a stool.  
  
Christie getting up immediatly,"I think I'd better go to bed before this becomes a game of strip poker..." she says with a slight, but cool grin.  
  
As she passes by me I get a slight chill, but eventually shrug it off and instinctively take a brief glance back as she walks out.  
  
"Hey pretty boy, eyes on the table and let's get started!" Tina says with a sharp bite in her voice.  
  
Hitomi, sucking on a strawberry daiquiri drink, looks strangely at Tina observing the odd change in her voice, takes a quick glance at me then takes a card and we start to play...  
  
After gaining about 600,000 Zack's in winnings I feel a little better having at least some kind of cash in my hand for time I spent. Bidding the ladies goodbye I get up to go back to the hotel.  
  
"Don't be a stranger honey!" Tina calls as I leave the exit. Once again I hear that barely noticable cry of frustration in the background just before leaving.  
  
When I arrive at my room for the evening, I hear a knock at the door. When I finally open it there are two gift boxes lying on the doorstep. The first one is has a letter in it.  
  
"Hey sweet chocolate, if you play your cards like you did tonight, I just might let you see what I look like in this..." I pull out a barely there swimsuit, with another note pinned on it. "And possibly out of it too..." it says with a lipstick kiss next to a signature by Tina.  
  
"Oh God, no...why couldn't it be one of the other ones... It's always the girls I don't like..." I mutter.  
  
Picking up the next gift, I hear a ticking noise. "Oh cool! A clock!"  
  
Excited by this gift, I tear off the wrapping and observe this unique present. It's a red digital clock with multiple long reddish cylinders connected to various colored wires...  
  
"Hmm, must be broken...", I say noticing that the readout says 1:00, then :59, and then :58. I look at the bottom of the box for instructions on how to set the time, all I find is an autographed picture of Zack, which says, "Shouldn't of been messing with my 'Boom boom' Tina dawg, kicking you off with a bang, like THIS sucka!!!"  
  
I look at the read out. :30, :29, :28.... Calmly I walk with the bomb out onto the balcony and wait until the read out reaches :4. At that point I throw it as high and as far as I can into the distance.  
  
While still flying through the air, it explodes harmlessly with a small pop like a firecracker.  
  
"Hmph... Whatta pathetic attempt, I'm gonna go to bed..." Crawling under the sheets, I get ready for the next morning.  
  
That morning, I decide to stop by the pool and check out what it's like. There is only one girl there seemingly crashed out on one of the deck chairs with an untouched drink by her side. She is snoring slightly with the tips of her fingers just touching the ground near the drink.  
  
Seeing as how that ice cold beverage is starting to heat up, and the mischievious itch in my mind being pushed by the driving desire of a sudden urge to have something nice to drink, I stealthily creep up by her side pick up the juicy looking drink and start guzzling it down.  
  
"Mmmm, white grape..." I think as I finish the last drop. "AHH, That hits the spot!" I blurt out a little too loudly.  
  
The girl instantly sits up and looks around a little disoriented. I notice that she has a very interesting lilac color to her hair, as well as a cute little reddish butterfly clip on her right side.  
  
She immediately looks directly at me and takes off her yellow sunglasses, and then stands up with her hands on her hips.  
  
"A-nta, nani yo!?"(What do you think you're doing twit?) she says harshly in Japanese. It takes me a moment to figure out how to reply...  
  
"Well, I saw this helpless little glass of grape juice just going to waste, and I thought I should make it happy and save it from the neglect of going warm..." I say in sloppily accented Japanese.  
  
A little taken aback, she starts to look a bit out of sorts.  
  
"So, you're nothing but a common thief. How pathetic you... are..." she starts to say with a threatening tone stepping towards me with clenched fists.  
  
Then she starts to notice that I am looking DOWN at her ,with a calm demeanor and faint excited sparkle in my eye, and she is looking WAY up at me. She gets the inkling that I'm just playing, but for once in her life Ayane feels threatened.  
  
Mustering up some courage in her young self she says," I am Ayane, of the house of Mugen Tenshin... You will regret your stupidity you cowardly dog!"  
  
Snickering lightly at the audacity of this adorably cute girl, I reply in my menacing voice... "My name is Kurisu, of the house of 'Rent free for one month, all utilities paid!' I shall have you bow before the devestation of my massive experience in the various, but deadly culinary arts!" I say following up with an imposing arms crossed stance, and a ridiculously mocking laugh just to test her.  
  
Her mouth drops in shock, "H.. HOW D.. Dare you mock the way of the Mugen Tenshin!!!!"  
  
I start to up the ante on her,"What, is it your religion or something? Couldn't do anything better with your life? You failed at the ikebana or origami folding classes your parents sent you to???"  
  
Ayane starts to sway and her eyes start to water. Sensing I've gone a bit too far, I soften up a bit..."Uh, hey...Sorry 'bout that last..."  
  
*CRACK!* Her hand leaves a full five fingered imprint on my cheek and she sinks to her knees sniffling her heart out. Unbeknowst to me and Ayane, Kasumi is peering in on the whole situation from a well hidden spot, her eyes wide with the shock of seeing Ayane in such a vulnerable emotional state.  
  
"WOW! I wonder who, or what, kind of person that is to make HER cry!" She thinks with a great sense of awe at the dramatic scene before her. "Oh, if only Hayate could see this..."  
  
I bend down and gently lift Ayane up from her sobbing crouch and put my hands on her shoulders... "Look, I'm really sorry for upsetting you. I didn't mean it... I just got carried away."  
  
Her face is turned away from me with tears still streaming down her eyes. I turn her face towards me and start wiping away some of water drops staining her soft cheeks.  
  
"WHOA nice skin!" I think to myself as I caress the lessening tears streaming slower and slower down her face. She still does not look up as I do so, but her hands are lying by her side trembling slightly.  
  
Gently but firmly she knocks my hand away from her face and walks back towards the deck chair, in a cracked voice "Baka mitai! (you're SUCH an idiot!)," and then "Just go away and leave me alone!!! PLEASE!!!" She lies back down with her back turned to me holding her knees tightly to her chest with slight sniffling sounds coming out of her mouth.  
  
"Gomen kudasai..." I mutter. Sickened with the emotional destruction I left in my wake with Ayane, I sigh and leave her by the poolside to reconstruct the pieces of my unintentional attempt to shatter her already tortured spirit.  
  
Kasumi silently turns away from her hiding place feeling pity in her heart for her half sister, thinks of something nice she could give her that might make things a little better, and heads towards one of the shops...  
  
While approaching the end of the boardwalk and still feeling kind of moody, I see LeiFang in a bright yellow bikini top and shorts, tugging on Helena's arm saying "Come on! This will be fun! You can do it, I know you can!"  
  
Hitomi, in a cute ,but tight, little pink sling shirt and red hot pants, is on Helena's other side holding her other hand too. I notice that Helena is looking kind of wobbily on her feet, and look down. They are all wearing rollerblades...  
  
Helena is pleading helplessly in accented English, "But I am not so good at wearing these at all! I have never done this before!"  
  
Hitomi replies," But you are a singer, yes? I think you should be as good with the dancing and skating as well as your other arts too?"  
  
Helena shoots a slight glare at Hitomi..."I only sing Opera, and practice my forms.... I have never taken dance... or figure skating... or..." she trails off.  
  
"Hello ladies! That looks like fun!" I call out advancing in their direction.  
  
"Oh, HI~ Chris!!!" Hitomi says excitedly releasing Helena's hand, and rushes off towards me.  
  
Helena falters wildly in her skates then clings desperately to LeiFang.  
  
Hitomi oozes entheusiastically over the introductions skating a slow orbit around me with a stunning smile as we draw closer to their starting area. "This is my new friend Chris! He is SOOoo nice!!!"  
  
"Heh, if you only knew..." I think to myself.  
  
LeiFang instantly squirms her way out of Helena's crutch hold and zips towards me with a very curious glint in her eye. Circling around me once she then clings to my right arm and allows my walking momentum pull her along...  
  
"My name is LeiFang! Nice to me~et you!" she says with such a disarming sing song cheer, any man would have started crawling on theirs knees just hear her say it again.  
  
I start to notice that LeiFang is not only grasping on to my arm, but seems to be squeezing it tightly as if checking for something. Hitomi gets a sharp glint in her eye, and pouting look on her face and purses her lips.  
  
Suddenly we hear "EEEEEK!!!"  
  
Turning just in time to see Helena looking very graceful for a very brief moment with one leg arched magnificently over the back of her head with her long hair flowing in the wind, the other leg just on a pirouette tip of an inline wheel which was just hovering off the ground. The pose transformes instantly into a full 160 back flip and she lands squarely on her tush.  
  
"AIIII! It HURTS!!!" She cries out in pain. LeiFang disengages from my arm and quickly rushes back to Helena, "I'm SO SORRY! I forgot!"  
  
"Ouch!!! That was a very nasty spill you've had there. Are you okay?" I say reaching out my hand and helping LeiFang tug Helena back into a wobbly stand.  
  
"I think I shall be fine... I will only bruise a little bit I think... I thank you very much for your concern." She says, looking towards me with a still dazed and glassy look in her round turquoise eyes.  
  
She shakes her head a little to clear the air, then looks directly at me with a stunningly beautiful smile,"How odd it is to meet such a gentleman here under these very strange circumstances. How ever did a person such as you become invited to Zack's mentally unstable hospitality?"  
  
I reply with a grin, "Well, from what I understand, he somehow got few names off of next years roster and mistook my name for another girl, it was a typo mind you, and because of that here I am!"  
  
"O~hohoho!" She laughs with an elegant voice.  
  
"How very amusing! So you will actually be a contestant in the next fighting tournamet. The real one I mean... It is such a pleasure to meet you." She says extending her hand, but before she realises it, she loses her balance and leans into me.  
  
I instinctively reach out to catch her and the next thing I know Helena is clutches on both of my shoulders with her head nearly buried in my chest.  
  
"I am so sorry... please exuse my clumsiness... I am not good at all in these skates..." She says, looking up with her eyes wide and sparkling, and a slightly embarassed flush in her cheeks.  
  
Looking down into her eyes I start having a hard time breathing and my face starts to feel hot. Noticing my reaction, Helena's face turns a shade redder and she picks herself up off of me grasps almost infectiously to LeiFangs arm.  
  
"uh, ah nice to meet you too...*gasp*" I force the words out of my mouth, while struggling to start to breathing normally again. LeiFang giggles at the entire scene.  
  
Hitomi, upset with all the attention I am giving Helena, rolls directly in front of me, grabs both of my hands in hers and circles me about in such a way so that I have my back towards Helena and LeiFang, "So what is it that you will be doing today???"  
  
"Well, I don't know... I really wanted to go skating around the island with you, but of course I didn't bring any roller blades with me... so that's out of the question."  
  
"AWw," Hitomin pouts a little. Then she brightens up, "I do know! You can get a pair of the skates at the sports shop! Yes? And then you can join us!"  
  
"Oh hey! Thanks! That completely slipped my mind!!!" I squeeze her hands and give her a smile. "I'll meet up with you when I can then..."  
  
I turn back to Helena and LeiFang, who is slowly pulling the completely discoordinated Helena forward on her skates. "It was very nice to meet you two! I hope you have fun and I should be seeing you again soon, I hope!"  
  
"Oh, you are leaving us so soon? Please take care and I do wish that you would join us again sometime!" Helen replies, carefully raising one hand waving in acknowledgement.  
  
Hitomi rushes back to her side and grabs her hand in mock support. "Bye bye, see you again soon???" She smiles hopefully.  
  
I grin again, wave, and start to leave.  
  
LeiFang calls out enthusiastically as usual in her sing-songy voice,"Bai~baaiii~" followed by a casual but very energetic wave.  
  
When I leave Hitomi turns and asks the others,"Well, what is it that you think of him?"  
  
Helena lookes bemused at Hitomi's question, but answers anyway," He is very, very pleasant man. And handsome too... I should very much like to see him again..." Then with a slightly distant look, "I do wonder if he is seeing someone...*Ouch!!!*"  
  
Hitomi almost leaves a mark on Helena's arm where she squeezed her.  
  
LeiFang is more focused in her thoughts. "Hmm, he does feel very strong... I do hope I will be allowed to meet him in a match someday, but not until AFTER I defeat JanLee!"  
  
Hitomi feels sorry that she even asked. "Okaaay then, let us go... One, two, one, two, Helena-san, one, two!" And they start to teach her how to skate.  
  
After checking the Sports shop and finding no skates in my size, I give up and decide to go spend my money elsewhere... Outside the store a big sign says, "Zack of All Trades NOW OPEN! Delicious treats, fresh fruits, and hard to find accessories and items. Visit TODAY!"  
  
"Shway cool!" I head towards the shop immediately.  
  
When I get there, who should I see there but Zack helping a clerk unpack a few goods and set up some items in the shop. Setting the silver Xbox on the shelf, he turns around just in time to notice me.  
  
"AWWW MAN! What the hey-all are you doing up in here punk!" He starts towards me.  
  
"Dammit'! DON'T EVEN try to get started with me man... After the crap you tried last night, I'm not even anywhere near mood to tolerate THIS!" I respond venomously.  
  
I my eyes narrow to the point of death, I clench my teeth, and my hands stiffen into claws wanting to tear into him. Zack is a few steps away, but the clerk decides to stop the situation before something gets broken in his shop.  
  
In a heavy Jamaican accent,"Hey mon's! Don' you be up in here tryin' to start something 'less you gonna be payin' for it! Be takin' up your business outside if you guys gonna be like this..."  
  
"What are you talking about fool? I own this place! This is none of your business!" Zack shoots back.  
  
The clerk pulls instantly pulls out a Colt .45 and clicks off the safety, "You may own tha island, but I is the one that runs tha' store! And I says' DON' BE TRYIN TO START NOTHIN' UP IN MY BUSINESS!"  
  
Zack backs down,"JEEZ MAN, it's cool! You don't have to go off flashing that sort of thing around! Sheesh, thought I'd just help a brother out and get to know some of the folks who help run this place... Dayum!"  
  
Zack walks quickly past me and out the entrance, but turns around and points back at me "Hey man, this ain't over yet! I'm just busy right now so I don't got time to deal with you right now... Gotta get back to radio station and click on DJ some more, but believe me, this is nowhere near finished!!!"  
  
"Hey mon! Shoo! You be botherin' a customer!" The clerk is starting to get really peeved and looks like he's going to make a move.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going I'm going..."  
  
Finally with Zack gone and the atmosphere cleared of tension, I relax as the clerk puts his gun back in the holster hidden behind his back.  
  
He goes back to work muttering, "Thems stupid Americans, thinkin' they can buy up tha whole farm and not be havin' to feed tha cows..."  
  
"But I'm American..." I think of saying, but I sigh and go about my business knowing that the clerk was already under high pressure.  
  
Finally deciding to buy a slice of sachertorte, a small basket of fresh strawberries, a 2 teddy bears (one pink) for Hitomi, some purple origami for Ayane as an apology gift =what's wrong with that picture?= and a whole lot of soft and sports drinks, I decide to head back toward the pool area.  
  
When I finally arrive, it is 12pm and I notice that Ayane is no longer there and the entire area is empty. So I sit at one of the poolside tables and set up both my sachertorte and strawberries, and get ready to eat.  
  
"Mmmm, strawberries and chololaaaate..." My mouth waters.  
  
Suddenly I feel a slight breeze sense and get a tingling sense that another person in the area, and look up. A girl I have never seen before is standing almost directly next to me as if she appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Ah, suimasen...I am very sorry if I have surprised you... Please forgive me for the rudeness of my intrusion... My name is Kasumi" she says in Japanese with a very sweet and very soft girlish voice, followed by a polite bow.  
  
My mouth is open and with a piece of the dessert just barely cenimeters away from my open maw... and even though the tropical temperature is very hot, I still felt as if an intense warmth were rising directly off of her body towards me so thick I could almost taste the fragrance of her skin on my tongue instead of the dessert.  
  
I sit still as a statue as I am completely stunned at her appearance and dazed by this seemingly sensational heat coming from her direction.  
  
"WHOA! She looks so soft, and she's sweet to boot.... This definitely must be the meaning behind 'easy on the eyes'..." I think in the back of my mind.  
  
I shake my head to focus and say "Hajimemashite...My names Chris by the way... Uhhh, you can sit down if you'd like. Oh, and I'd be happy to share these strawberries with you too, I kinda got too many of them..."  
  
She smiles as if she just has just successfully completed some secret agenda and pulls out a chair. "OH, THANK you very much for your kindness! I am so happy!" she says instantly grabbing one and sucking it slowly into her mouth. "Mmmm, this is sooo delicious!!!"  
  
She happily picks up another strawberry and it immediately follows the most pleasurable death that the first one did... For some reason I feel as if I've just been suckered into something, but I just can't quite seem put my finger on it. 


End file.
